


Pyrokinesis

by mk94



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ghost Cores, Kissing, M/M, Mouth to Mouth, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: “I can’t…hot…I can’t….air…” He held himself with his hands on the desk, gasping, chocking and sweating like crazy,” …I can’t…”He looked at the coffee boy like he was the only who could help him now.“…breathe…”





	Pyrokinesis

**Author's Note:**

> I was just wondering how Vlad would handle the situation with his fire core, seeing that Danny was freezing in the middle of summer when his core acted up.

Vlad took a deep breath as he opened the windows in his office. Whipping away the sweat from his forehead, he sat back on his chair and returned to his papers, a deep frown in his face.

Was the thermostat turned to the maximum? Surely he had to talk to the janitors, telling them to stop this stupid prank.

There was a knock on his door, and then his secretary came in.

“Mr. Masters, your next meeting is starting in five minutes…” she said, stopped and shivered.

“It’s freezing in here!”

Vlad looked up from his papers surprised when she walked pass him to close the windows.

“Seriously, it’s winter! It’s snowing! Do you want to catch a cold?”

“I feel fine, just open-“

“Up you go, your meeting is starting,” his secretary just said, pulling him out of his chair and shoving him out of his office.

Vlad simply walked off, not noticing the woman shaking her hands as if burned.

 

They were only 15 minutes in and everyone became wary. Everyone was shivering, trying to roll up their collars or warm their hands. Only Vlad seemed to be bothered by the exact opposite.

“What was it, Mr. Dimmadome, I didn’t quite catch that,” Vlad asked softly, waving his crumbled papers to his face to get _something_ to cool him off.

“I asked if you feel alright. We can defer this meeting on another day?” The man with the ridicules tall hat asked him.

Vlad huffed and glared at him,” I feel _wonderful._ Please continue”

While the business man kept on explaining his project, Vlad grew more and more frustrated about the heat in the room.

Seriously who paid for all the fuel bills?! And that coffee boy even dares to wear a scarf while bringing then coffee?!

“Mr. Masters, here is your-“

“Get that away from me and bring me a glass of water…please”

Apparently, Vlad became loud, making everyone stare at him.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Mr. Dimmadome asked.

“Continue, we don’t have all day,” Vlad growled, waving the shivering boy off.

While the meeting dragged on (additional 5 minutes) Vlad grew restless. He waved the papers stiffly, taking deeper breath.

The moment the coffee boy enters the meeting room, Vlad grabbed the water and poured it onto himself. The water immediately was steaming off his body with a loud hissing sound.

“Mr. Masters!”

“I….can’t….” Vlad stood up, gasping for air, for fresh cool air and not the stiff warm air he was surrounded in. The mayor ripped, to the shock of the others in the room, off his tie and also ripped open his jacked and blouse.

“I can’t…hot…I can’t….air…” He held himself with his hands on the desk, gasping, chocking and sweating like crazy,” …I can’t…”

He looked at the coffee boy like he was the only one who could help him now.

“…breathe…”

Vlad faintly heard the screams as his body hit the floor.

 

Danny was rocking this test. Grinning happily, he wrote out the analysis about the recent book they read in Mr. Lancer’s class, sure of himself that this time, he understood every single task.

Someone knocked on the door and everyone but Danny looked up. Lancer walked out to see who disturbed them while having a test.

A minute later he came in with a worried expression,” Danny”

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, then to Danny who still was writing.

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat,” Danny,” he repeated, this time louder.

Danny looked up surprised,” I’m not cheating, I swear!”

The teacher motioned him to follow him out of the class which the 17 year old did with a pained sigh.

But as he exited the classroom, he wasn’t expecting to see Jazz standing there. She thanked the teacher who went back to his class and turned to Danny.

“Danny, Vlad is in the hospital”

The teen felt his heart squeeze painfully.

“W-wha?”

“Mom and Dad are waiting outside, come on”

 

“WHAT DOES THAT MEAN WE CAN’T SEE HIM!!?” Jack snarled furious. Jazz and Danny stared in shock, never seeing him this mad ever.

“I’m sorry sir, but certain circumstances-“

“Maddie, take over,” Jack snapped and just as quick, Maddie glared the nurse down.

“Listen up… _Molly_ ,” She read the name tag,” we were once before told to keep away from him because of _certain circumstances_. You will not do it this time.”

“Tell them Mads” Jack said, smirking as he crossed his arms.

While their mother was taking down the nurse at the reception, Danny was telling his sister to back him up as he took a look at Vlad.

“Be careful Danny” Jazz reminded him as she saw him sneak off into a janitor’s room. In the waiting room she heard the news telling the society their beloved mayor’s current condition.

 

“Evacuate the entire floor!” The doctor shouted to the others, staring in fright at the patient lying on the burned remnants of the bed. Said patient gasped and grabbed at his throat, his feet helplessly kicking around. His eyes are puffy from tears _steaming_ the moment they reach his burning skin.

But the most unsettling thing was the rising heat in the room and outside of it.

“NOW!”

 

Vlad watched the people running out of the room, trying to call for help but just _couldn’t_. He lost speech the moment he broke down, now only trying to take at least one damned single breathe. His body felt like on fire, his organs like cooking in a boiler while his lunges hitched by every breathe he tried to take.

He couldn’t take it anymore. It hurt. It hurt so much. Please make it stop.

And he cried a breathless cry as he thought of Jack and Maddie.

Of course they’re not here. Wouldn’t be the first time, would it?

Another intake of hot air and another cooking session in his body made him shiver in pain.

Make it stop. Just make it stop. Jack. Maddie. ANYONE-

“VLAD!”

Vlad opened his eyes and closed them again, the air around him too hot to look. But the voice was clear to him.

Danny…

He tried to call him but the heat was just too much. He can’t breathe. He can’t breathe! HE CAN’T!

 

Danny was on the floor Vlad was supposed to be, watching nurses and doctors fleeing with their patients from the heat. The ghost teen was shocked as a heat wave hit him. He noticed lights flickering and papers on the floor burning.

Knowing that Vlad must be here, he flew towards the growing heat. The nearer he came, the more dangerous the heat became. To hinder the floor to crumble down, he used his ice powers. After a while, the halls and room on fire were now frozen, sadly not for long.

Just another reason to find Vlad.

When Danny finally found the room, it was like entering hell. Equipment in the room molted down, burning on the ground. The heat unbearable…and in the center, Vlad.

“VLAD!”

There was a weak groan as the man laid there on the broken burned down table on the ground, his glowing chest moving helplessly. Danny stared in fascination as much as in horror as said glowing chest let out strange lights which reminded him of solar flair. Little and large flames made their way out of his chest and snatched at anything nearby.

“VLAD SNAP OUT OF IT!” Danny shouted as he froze down the room and frown as his ice slowly melted away but at least the room cooled down. He made his way to the man, who flinched at every breathe he took, and kneeled down to him.

What should he do? Danny remembered that he had to let his power out before freezing him to death.

“Vlad! Can you let go of your powers?! You have to free the fire tha-“

Danny stopped as Vlad made a painful sound as he grabbed at his throat again.

Vlad can’t breathe. The man clearly tried, seeing his wide open mouth, the hands clawing at his throat.

The sirens of the building went off, signaling that it was officially on fire. Danny realized his idea might destroy the entire building. But what if…?

Danny gently pulled Vlad’s head closer and blew gently into his mouth and nose, not touching anything but his hind head and neck.

And the body shivered in relief.

Danny repeated his action, taking a deep breath and blowing cool air towards the older halfa’s mouth.

 

Vlad shivered as the first cool wind since forever hit his face. He needed more.

 

The teen’s free hand was put upon the glowing chest and cooled as well. He took another deep breath and blew at Vlad’s waiting mouth.

 

Greedily, Vlad breathed the fresh cool air in. He felt his body calming down from his crazy fever.

Still, he needed more.

 

Danny gasped as a hand was pulling his head closer to Vlad’s and stared wide eyed as their lips met. The younger man felt hot air filling his lungs, burning him inside.

Not that he noticed of course.

Vlad was kissing him.

Vlad, who greedily pushed his tongue into his mouth, was licking his own and stealing his breath.

Seriously, Vlad was literally stealing his breath.

 

Danny pulled away shocked when a loud gasp was heard. He snapped around and saw a young journalist with her camera man.

“No way!” she said in excitement,” do you have everything, Kyle?”

“Got it” Kyle replied with a grin.

Danny groaned and gasped as he was pulled into a kiss again. Or mouth to mouth, in Vlad’s case.


End file.
